butterfly's grace
by heytrisha
Summary: For once, Break had came to believe that angel was truly exist. / canon; BreakShelly.


**title**: _butterfly's grace_

**genre**: romance/hurt/comfort

**rating**: T

.

Pandora Hearts © Jun Mochizuki

* * *

_I found a way to let you in,_

_but I never really had a doubt_

_Standing in the light of your halo—_

_._

_._

_I got my angel now_

* * *

His eyes blinked; an abrupt emptiness suddenly filled through his chest.

His fingers lifted upward, touching his cheek and up, on and on—until it peek at the softness of linen that covered his left eye.

His breathing choked, and he touched that linen; touching, touching—

A sudden footsteps came over, and he could felt someone grabbing his hand, before the crane-like fingers of his touched that linen again.

"Don't do that…!"

_**SRAK.**_

But he quickly shoved that hand away; making the person retreated slowly, leaning on the walls with surprised face. He stared at that person with his right, remaining eye, glaring wildly like a wounded animal.

"Go away," he hissed dryly; and his whisper quickly turned into a throaty scream. "GO AWAY FROM ME!"

The young man stiffened, eyeing that raging sickman quietly, and walked away—after sparing one last sympathetic glance on him.

Kevin Lagnard—_no_, Xerxes Break lifted his fingers again, scratching the linen bandage that covering his left eye, until he felt nothing.

* * *

He could heard people on the mansion whispered something bad about him behind his back.

Xerxes Break didn't give a shit though, he just kept on sitting at the window, his over-length sleeves swayed by the wind, and his thin fingers didn't even stop from touching the linen bandage that covered his left eye.

He was staring at the sky with empty gaze—until he sensed someone poked at his shoulder softly.

"You would get cold if you keep on staying here."

Break turned his head, and found a caramel-haired young woman who was eyeing him gently, her hair was tied in a ponytail.

"You better sit near the fireplace, it's much warmer right there."

Break looked at the young woman once again, who was smiling at him this time. Xerxes Break turned his eye all of sudden.

The young woman waited for him to stand up, but Break sat still on his place. Finally, after some minutes, the woman left.

Break watched silently as she was gone.

.

Unexpectedly, the young woman came back minutes later, a thick wool scarf on her hand.

Break watched with fumbling breath—when she circled his neck with that scarf, then tied it neatly.

"Nah, it's better. Anyway, if you want some warm drink, you may go to the kitchen."

After that, the young woman smiled softly, and walked away—leaving a stunned Break; a strange warmth spreading through his cheek.

* * *

_She was so beautiful_.

Break silently watched her from the distance when she was having tea with her little daughter. He felt something strange filled through his chest.

The young man with glasses, whom Break known as Reim, still looked after him day by day. He seemed not to give any concern at him being constantly beaten or scolded by Break.

"You can have lunch with me if you want to, Xerxes-_san_. I've just made baked macaroon recently," said him one time; the glasses of his silently being cleaned.

Break ignored the young man's offer—but was surprised when Reim brought him a plate of baked macaroon.

"Enjoy your lunch. Sharon said it was delicious…" he told Break quietly, and put the dish on his lap. Reim put on his glasses again silently.

Break stared at the macaroon without saying something. Reim gave him spoon and fork, then he left.

Break watched the young man walked away; his mouth whispered a silent _thank-you_. He took the spoon, and started to eat his meal.

His remaining right eye tirelessly looked at the young woman who was having tea with her little daughter; their joyful chatting hanging briefly on the air. Break took a deep breath, his cheek felt heated.

* * *

_She was really beautiful_.

The scarf given by her was still lingering on Break's neck, all soft and warm—_just like her touch_. Break ate his lunch in silence, his pale cheek blushed unconsciously.

* * *

Break had just woke up in the cold morning; freezing wind of autumn blown his face.

He rubbed his right eye slowly, when he heard the sound of footsteps nearby.

"Good morning," Break found a caramel-haired young woman stood beside him, her smile was so bright just like sunlight on the spring. "The breakfast is ready. You can join with Sharon and me on the dining room—maybe Reim would be there, too, if he had finished his paperwork…"

Break lifted his head slowly, his gaze met with the sincere eyes of hers. Suddenly—a strange warmth crawled on his cheek; even though the air was so cold.

"No…" he said quietly, and kind of surprised when he heard that word being spoken. "Thanks."

The young woman eyeing him with concern for a while, then smiled. "Alright, then. Anyway, you may go to the dining room, in case you change your mind…"

She left afterwards, and Break suddenly felt as if the time was paused for a moment—his heart skipped a beat.

* * *

_She was really, really beautiful_.

Break—who was happened to be on the dining room with the young woman and her daughter, sipped his tea quietly. He decided to fulfill her offer his time; which was welcomed warmly by her and the little daughter.

"Xerxes-_niisan_, do you want some cake?" a small finger touched his backhand, and Break saw a plate of chocolate chiffon cake being handed to him.

Without words—he smiled, although it was very subtle.

"Thanks…. Lady Sharon," he replied, and the little girl smiling widely.

Break bit the cake slowly; a sweet taste of chocolate filled over his mouth. He ate it silently. The cake was so delicious, indeed.

Break sipped his tea once again, his right eye watching the young woman who was eating her cupcake gracefully. A strange heat suddenly loomed over Break's cheek, and he turned his head away.

He was eating his cake once again, when the young woman called him.

"How are you, Xerxes?" asked her softly. Break turned his face down, couldn't resist the warm gaze of that young woman.

"I'm fine," he mumbled while hiding his face with his teacup, his cheek blushed warmly and he found it embarrassing. "Thanks… Lady Shelly."

The young woman smiled, and bit her cupcake once again. "Glad to hear that," she replied with relief. "By the way, has your eye getting better?"

Break was surprise; he held his breath for a while. His fingers touched the linen bandage on his left eye unconsciously.

"Ah…" he gulped silently. "I guess, yes."

The young woman looked at him with concern; and Break found himself couldn't resist being under her intense gaze. He held his teacup with fumbling breath.

"May I see it?" she asked gently.

Break found himself couldn't deny her request.

The woman moved closer; and Break could felt her soft fingers removed the white bangs that covered his left eye. Her touch was so warm—and Break guessed that maybe he could melt right away, just like snow being lighted by the spring sun.

Break held his teacup tighter, trying his best to stabilize his breath through his rushing veins. The warmth of her body heated the air between them.

The young woman opened his bandage slowly—with a hand so careful that Break didn't even feel any friction at all. She touched his closed eyelid with the tip of her index finger, after shoving away the white curtain that hid it before. Her touch was so gentle and calming; as if she was trying to soothe a crying, frightened child.

"The bloodrush had stopped," Break could feel the young woman let out a relieved sigh. "Thanks God."

Break was silenced, and his breathing went slower when she moved her fingers; tracing the contour of his left eye quietly. Her touch was really soothing yet warm, and Break found himself completely surrendered at it.

But moments later, Break saw her slender figure looming over him, and—he felt their face skin brushed at each other; her lips swept over his closed eyelid softly, it was so graceful and delicate; like a grazing of butterfly's wings.

Break froze; his heart skipped a beat for a moment.

"Get well soon, Xerxes," she retreated, and tracing his left eyelid once again—this time with her gentle fingers. Break felt as if the gravity had threw him again back to reality, abruptly.

The linen bandage was being plastered again; and the young woman ruffled his hair softly, before patted his shoulder with an affectionate smile.

Break held his teacup tighter, his eyes got blurred madly and a strange thump racing on his chest; like a high key being struck on piano. He blinked for a moment, his breathing faster and his eye felt unreasonably warm.

Silently, he thought that if angel did exist, maybe they would came to earth in a form of beautiful young woman, with caramel hair—her smile as bright as sunlight on the spring and her fingers had the power meant to heal…

.

.

— _While her touch was so graceful and gentle, like a grazing of butterfly's wings._

* * *

[ _The next morning, Break still could felt the warmth of her kiss on his left eyelid when he woke up_ ]

* * *

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

.

_**#np**_: Beyonce - Halo

(_jakarta, 15/06/2014_)

**.**

**notes: **thanks for reading. anyway, what do you think of this? tell me, if you don't mind. :)


End file.
